Suprising Visit
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: When me and my BFF visit Forks, we find that Twilight is real, and i get a suprising stay with the Cullens, and an even bigger suprise. rated M for language and content.
1. new rave

Me and my friend Hannah fallowed the music to the forks high school. Some kids got the keys and started a rave. I walked in, everything was glowing, my harajuku girl style outfit was glowing, and then I saw what I was looking for, the hottest guy out there. I knew twilight was real. My friends and family thought I was crazy. But I was right. I saw him.

"Hannah, there he is, I was right." I pointed at him.

"I kissed a werewolf?"

"No, stupid shit. Get the cd in." I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"They say she off the meter  
From the track to the feet  
Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys want to eat  
Go head and hate me baby, sa sa salty but sweet  
I spin the bottle till tomorrow there isn't no memory's

So build it up  
Burn it down  
Throw it back  
Another round  
Hey, I think I'm losing control, aah oh

Take it high bring it low  
Are your ready here we go  
cause even if the cops is coming  
I isn't gonna stop let's do some stupid shit

Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit

Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?

I'll be your after party are you rocking with me  
I'll keep it hush hush  
How I does my thing on the d  
You want tell everybody  
baby girl she with me  
But I isn't even tripping pimpin  
I'm just doing my thing

So build it up burn it down  
Throw it back another round  
Hey I think I'm losing control aah oh

Take it high bring it low  
Are your ready here we go

'cause even if the cops is coming  
I isn't gonna stop let's do some stupid shit.

Get messy messy with it  
do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit.

Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?

Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down  
Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down  
get get down

Turn this up cause this a hit  
Let's go do some stupid shit

Let's do some stupid shit  
Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
Get dirty dirty baby  
are you down with it?  
Well then let's go do some stupid shit stupid shit  
lets go do some stupid shit come on come on come on

The hell with it yeah  
yeah yeah yeah

Nic Nat Tiff Chrys  
Let's go do some stupid shit

Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (Holla!)  
Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (Holla!)"

Everybody cheered as I walked off stage. I walked up to him and tapped on is shoulder.

"You Jacob Black?"

"Ya, who are you?" his black eye's were deep and hypnotizing. I almost forgot my plan.

"An admirer, I'm looking for the Cullen's, you know where they are?" I tried to be sexy. I was still was trapped in his gaze.

"Their over there." He pointed to a group of people.

"thanks." I walked over to them.


	2. meeting my imprint

I walked over to them with my Heather. I took in a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder.

Epov

I felt some one tap my on the shoulder a turned around to see some one dressed as a harajuku girl with a blonde wig.

_Do you recognize me, blood boy? _She thought.

"Shortie, we missed you." I hugged her. "You aren't so short any more."

"No, I grew in two years." She said hi to the rest of my family and Bella. "How did you like my performance?"

"It was good, I knew it would be something like that, stupid shit is a song you would sing." Rose stood next to her. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Heather. She didn't believe I knew you guys." She poked Heather. "So, what's the deal with that werewolf, Jacob Black, I think his name was."

"He's just like that, energetic, life of the party, crazy." Bella said.

"No, he was the opposite of that. But that was when he saw me. It was real weird."

"Oh my god!" Alice stared at her.

"What?"

"He imprinted on you! Congratulations!" she hugged Paulette.

"Wait, I'm soul mates with a mutt!?" she didn't like werewolves that much.

"He's really cool, he's not much of a mutt." Bella tried to per sway her.

"Why don't you sing that song you made last time you were here? Before you hated wolves."

"No, no, no, and no." she pulled of her blonde wig and stuffed it in her bag.

"Do it or else." Alice held up her cd with the song on it.

"fine." She stomped on stage. "This was the way I planned,yes, my intention  
I wasn't brave, with drink in hand, lost alittle discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just want to try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

I kissed a wolf and I liked it  
the taste of his animal lips  
I kissed a wolf just to try it  
this mean I love him.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
it means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a wolf and I liked it  
I liked it

No I don't care if you imprint, it does matter  
you're my only wolf, just werewolf nature  
It's what bad girls do, it's how they should behave  
My heart gets so confused, easy to disobey

I kissed a wolf and I liked it  
the taste of his animal lips

I kissed a wolf just to try it

This means I love him.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
it means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a wolf and I liked it  
I liked it

You wolves are so magical  
warm skin, smooth lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too hard to deny it  
It isn't no big deal, I'm so innocent

I kissed a wolf and I liked it  
the taste of his animal lips  
I kissed a wolf just to try it  
this means I love him.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
it mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a wolf and I liked it  
I liked it"

Ppov

I walked off stage. And started to feel almost a pull to Jacob, I don't know any more than his name and I'm attracted to him. What's wrong with me, oh ya, I'm a mutts imprint.  
Walked over to him, making my way to him through this circus. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft; I felt his hand on my neck as mine dropped to his shoulder. I felt everybody's eyes on us; I knew they were staring because I heard Mike Newton yell some thing dumb about us kissing. I let go and looked into his eyes.  
"Ever hear of imprinting." He laughed.


	3. like a circus

_Three days later…_

"Dark blue, midnight black, or sexy red?" I asked Alice as I held up the dresses. Alice sat on the bed, I never knew they had a gust room, Heather left after the rave. I was having my first date with Jacob tonight, I was so nervous.

"Red sundress with floral leggings, he's taking you to the boardwalk." She took a sip from her cup.

"The board walk. There's one in forks?"

"Yeah, once a year. Its fun, I went to the first one. Its way better now."

Later that night me and Jake walked down to the board walk. It was a circus, it was so much fun there was flame eaters and my favorite was the performance, a talent show, I signed up for it and walked up when it was my turn.

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show....

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody going to trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight shift so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody going to trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm running' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (Like like like like a circus)

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody going to' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody going to trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus "  
I bowed and walked off stage. We watched the other and waited for them to announce the winner. The host walked up and had a trophy in one hand and an envelope in the other.  
"And the winner of tonight's show is." He opened it, "Paulette!" my jaw dropped when I heard my name. Jake pushed me towards the stage. I accepted the trophy and when I got back to Jacob I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Everybody cheered. I pulled back and smiled.  
"Your not to bad for a mutt." He laughed.  
"What told you that, the kiss or when I didn't shred the vamps to ribbons?"  
"Oh, the kiss for sure!" I said sarcastically. He laughed.  
We ended the night on the Farris wheel. I leaned my head against his shoulder.  
"Tonight was perfect." I whispered in his ear. He had the same smile that he's had on all night on twice as bright. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just," he broke off.  
"What?"  
"I love you." I was in shock I know I was. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same wa-" I kissed him.  
"I love you, too. So shut up about me not feeling the same way."


	4. hanging out

I walked in the door and was practically attacked by Alice and questions, I forgot about the werewolf vision thing.

"What happened?" she was more hyper. _Save me!_ I thought towards Edward. _Now, before I explode!_ Edward forced Alice to sit.

"Well I won the talent compaction. I did my circus performance." Alice looked at me. "What?!"

"You're hiding something, spill."

"I won't kiss and tell." Their jaws dropped to the floor. "And we're going to hang out tomorrow night."

"Ya, hang out." Emmett commented.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie hit him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" we all stared at him. "Sorry."

"That's better." Rosalie patted him on the head.

"Well I should get to bed, night." I walked to my room. I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock. Shit, it's 12:30. I sat up as humanly possible and saw Alice sitting criss cross on the foot of my bed.

"Hi." She said.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear how much you want to kiss Jacob."

"Shit!" I got up and went to my closet to search for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a cream cashmere sweater.

Later that night I went to Jacobs, Billy was fishing with Charlie, so we had the house to our self's. We talked awhile then I leaned over and kissed him. I felt his arm around my waist.


	5. Alice has a vision

Apov

I was going through my closet for tomorrow's outfit when Paulette left.

"Bye!" she yelled.

I knew she would be back in a hoar or two, but I knew my vision would mean something, I would know this now.

_*vision*_

_Paulette walked into her room and locked the door, she started to cry and fell to the floor in sobs that took over her body. She quenched her stomach and slowly faded away till I could barley see her._

_*vision end*_

"Oh my god, Paulette!" I ran out to the living room where Jasper was. "Paulette, I can't see her!"

"Alice, she's with Jacob, of course you can't."

"No, she's not with him right now, I saw her in her room, she started crying and she started fading away! Shit, it started from her stomach out, that's where I can see her. She's!" I fell to the floor in dry sobs that shook my body. Jasper held me in his lap.


	6. an extra suprising suprise

Ppov

I lend into him and kissed him. His lips were soft. Soon he was over me; I felt his hand on my thigh. I felt his hand go up my shirt.

"No, Jake, I can't." he stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I want to, but I'm only 14. I just," I couldn't think straight; my hormones told me to, they wouldn't let my head think straight. I pulled him into a kiss again. He pulled off my sweater. I can't remember any thing else. The next morning I woke up in jakes room. I got dressed and walked out. I walked back to the Cullen's house. As I walked back I knelt down in the woods and started to puck, crap what's happening to me?! I started to cry when I realized what it was.

When I got to the house I walked to my room and locked the door and started crying. I was consumed in sobs that shook my body. I fell to the floor. I got up and grabbed my bag; I went to the closet and stuffed my bag. I tried to block my thoughts:

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't want to define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no I Do Not Hook Up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

I can't cook no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You want to chase but you're chasing' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...

Cause I feel  
the distance  
between us  
could be over  
with the snap of your finger  
Oh no!

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
Because the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
to say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
Cause you don't want to miss out

I started to cry as I walked out, everybody was out. I walked out and got a taxi. I stared out the window as the house drove out of sight. I held back the tears that formed in my eyes. Jacobs smile was in my mind, the way he laughed. I missed it. I walked out after two hours and paid the driver. I walked up to the door of my house and walked in, I was greeted with a hug from my sister.

"Jess, we need to talk."

"What?"

"Remember Bella's friend Jacob?" I felt tears form. I placed my hands over my stomach where a bump had grown this morning.

"Yeah, he's a wolf, right?"

"Yeah, he imprinted on me, and we had sex, and," tears purred over the brims of my eye lids. I pulled her hand over my bump.

"No, oh my god, Paulette!" she pulled my into a hug. I buried my face in her corn blonde hair. She let go and started to cry. "Who else knows?"

"You're the only one, but Alice might know. I just," I stopped and remembered them, Rosalie's smile, Emmett's laugh, Edward's music, Alice's kindness, and Jaspers power would help right now.

"And Jacob doesn't know?"

"No, Jake doesn't know. But, I love him. I'm in love with him!" Jess looked at me with shock.

"You love a werewolf!!!!" she screamed at me.

"I wouldn't be pregnant if I didn't love him!" I shot back. "he's my only love. I've never felt like this before."


	7. gone

Apov

I curled in a ball at the foot of my bed and cried dry sobs; I could have stopped Paulette from leaving. Jasper walked in and pulled me into his lap.

"Alice, none of us new this would happen. If it makes you any happier, Jacob is more depressed than you are right now." I pressed my face into his chest and let my body go limp. "Close you're eyes and I'll kiss ya,

Tomorrow I'll miss ya."

"Don't use that shit on me." He laughed. "Don't use that fucken shit on me, you bastered!" he started kissing my neck. "Don't use that crap on me." My words started to slur.

"What where you saying to this bastered?" he used that smile that melts me.

"I love you!" I started kissing him; I pushed him on the bed and started kissing him. He pulled my shirts off. Right then we heard some one clear their throat.

"Try closing the door next time." Rosalie walked away.

"Oh my god." I was sure that I would turn as red as Bella if I was human.

Ppov

_4 months later…_

I waited on the couch for Heathers cab to get here from the airport. I called her yesterday and cried for all the call and she got the next flight down here from Austin Texas. When she got here I opened the door and she dropped her bag when she saw me.

"Oh my god!" her southern accent shook when she saw me. She hugged me. I started to cry. "Who freaking did this to you? I'll kill the fucken bastered!"

"No, don't. It's my imprint."

"I don't care if it's the fu- IMPRINT! What the hell!"

"Jacob imprinted on me. And I love him!" she gasped.

"Paulette Annabel Irean! You love the bastered that did this to you!"

"Well I wouldn't be pregnant if I didn't love him!" we sat in silents. Tears formed in my eyes. I suddenly felt something like a cricket jump across my belly.

"Oh!" I held my hands to my stomach.

"What's wrong?"s

"Nothing the baby kicked."


	8. due date

Jpov

_Five months later…_

I ran through the woods not looking back, just wanting to find her. I heard Leah and Seth behind me.

_Jake, come home! If she really loved you she would have stayed! _Leah yelled.

_Jake, just forget her. Come home. _It was harder to let them go then before. But I couldn't forget Paulette. I loved her, and she loved me.

Ppov

I held my pregnant belly as my aunt Britney and my cousins walked into the living room.

"Oh my god you're huge!" my twelve year old cousin, peter, walked into the room.

"Paulette, who did this to you!?" my aunt asked as she held her hands on my belly.

"Before I answer that, Heather has called all rights to flip him off. And his name is Jacob. He lives in La Push on the Quileute reservation."

"Heathers here?"

"Yeah, and," my face filled with shock.

"What?"

"My water broke!"


	9. father

Apov

I was walking in the woods with jasper when I had a vision.

_*vision*_

_Paulette slowly coming back, but barley, surrounded by friends and family, holding her pregnant belly, I saw a clock, it was now. Or later in an hour. And it disappeared as a new form entered the room._

_*end vision*_

"We need to find Jacob. Paulette needs him now." I ran til I could smell him. "Jake!!!" I screamed. He was next to me in seconds. "Paulette, she's at the Seattle Grace Hospital. She's pregnant. And about to give birth in two hours, if you go now you can make it. She's having your kid. And watch out for Heather and her dad." His face was full of shock. "Go!" he ran.

Ppov

We where almost to the hospital when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Paulette, where are you?" my friend, Emma, asked.

"The hospital, I'm in labor."

"What the fuck!"

"Heathers here to, I can't talk right now. Can we talk after the little wolf in out of me?"

"I'll be there in two seconds! Scratch that five. Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone and got out of the car once we got to the car when we got to the hospital.


	10. cus him out, girls!

Ppov

I laid down in the hospital bed and tried to relax when the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Addison Montgomery; I need to ask you some questions."**(A.N. I just needed to add some greys anatomy.)**

"Okay."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Okay and the fathers information." tears formed in my eyes.

"Jacob black. He lives in La Push, on the Quileute reservation." I closed my eyes and let tears flow down my cheeks. Then I heard a familure voice.

"Paulette." My eyes shot open and I saw him at the door.

"Jake!"

"Alice told me." Then Heather walked in…

"Oh, hello Jake! Long time no see huh? Paulette I am going to have to steal Jacob for just a minute sorry." She said with that sickly sweet tone that I knew only too well.

Jpov

"Alice told me." Was all I got to say before Heather came in with a small menacing smile on her face. Oh shit.

"Oh, hello Jake! Long time no see huh? Paulette I am going to have to steal Jacob for just a minute sorry." She said in a sickly sweet southern voice that just about scared the shit out of me.

Hpov

Oh he was in for it! Was all I thought as we walked out of the hospital. Once we where out I turn, he looked scared shitless.

"So Jacob what the fuck are you freaking doing here!! I thought you left and personally I liked you _not_ being here better! And I am just now saying this if you ever, _ever_ hurt her, my daddy taught me how to use a gun and hunt!"

Jpov

Holly good mother of god!!! This five foot tall girl just threatened to hunt me down! God not to self never mess with southern women or the friends!

Hpov

"Also you might beware of her daddy to because last time I talked with him he has plans to rip your fucking head off! So like I said you hurt her I hurt you! Get it? Got it? Good.

Oh and beware of Emma, you think I'm bad she's worse! Oh and here is a piece of my mind!" I gave him the peace sign then flipped him off.

Ppov

Jake walked in and looked like he saw a ghost. He sat next to me. I held his hand.

"Jake what happened?" just then Emma walked in and flipped off Jacob.

"You fucken bastered! How could you do this to her! You better fucken watch you're back! I own a fucken gun! If you weren't a fucken werewolf I would punch you." She pushed him out of the way and sat next to me. "Why the fuck are you letting him in here?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that!" I cried. Jake sat on the other side of me. I took jakes hand.

Then my step mom and my dad walked in. "Please no more yelling?" I said as my dad opened his mouth to yell at Jacob. "And you're not the first, so, no more!" I winced at the pain of the contractions. Addison came in.

"I think we should have an ultrasound to see if you're ready to go into the delivery room." As she moved the wand thing **(I have no clue what their called.) **over my huge belling I could see a small body in there. Jake squeezed my hand, tears ran down my cheeks. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby now or later when you can meet the little on?"

"Wait, I want it to be a surprise." I took a deep breath and prepared my self mentally for the baby.

"We need to perform an emergency c-section, now." She called in the doctors and took me to the surgery room.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it okay?"

"Just relax; the contractions are growing farther apart. It could cause trauma to the baby if we don't get it out now."


	11. Glitter Cookies!

**This will be my last chapter for a while because I have become a little bored of twilight and have grown found of Harry Potter, hence my new name **

**Draco Malfoy is MINE. So look for my new one shot Muddy Love.**

**Now I shall shut up and let you read the new chappy!**

Apov

I ran out into the woods to hunt before we went to see Paulette and the baby. I ran faster and faster till I slammed into something and fell on my butt. When I looked up I saw a girl that had fallen from our collision to. She had long bronze shaded hair and her golden eyes had an emerald shine too them. She reminded me of Edward.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I didn't know any vampires but my family lived here." I helped her up and she smiled a crooked smile.

"It's okay. My name is Shauna, I just moved here from Chicago. I don't mean to pry, but what's your hurry?" she cocked her head to the side.

"My friend, human friend, is having a baby, with a werewolf." Her eyes shot open as big as saucers.

"A half breed! That's crazier than glitter cookies!" I choked on my laugher.

"I have to go. Maybe I'll see you round."

"Bye!" she called after.

**Sorry for the shortness. And Shauna is my new friend Rosalies-Evil-Twin. R&R or you will get a call at midnight saying *hides in shadows* **_**seven days… **_

**R&R or else!**


	12. Hi

**Hi, just to tell you I am going to be stopping the press on this story for a while, I have school, and I have a whole bunch of new HP fanfics coming out. So, look out for The Last Year of the Order, and Muddy Love. P.s. if anyone has an awesome pic of Cali Ducane I really need on for a project. So if you have one send it to me in a pm. Love ya guys, peace;-)**


	13. please don't do it, never do it

**Hey, this story will have two more chapters, and each will have what could really happen to a fifteen girl that is in her position. So there will be a sugar coated version, then what could actually happen, I don't want anyone to be a teenage mother; I would never wish it upon anyone. And I hope you will never wish it upon anyone either. Enjoy.**

Hpov

Paulette was pulled into the OR for an emergency c section. I sat in the chair outside the door. After an hour the doctor came out caring a little pink blanket. The look on Jacobs face was pure joy.  
"Say hello to your daughter." She said as she handed her to him. "Paulette is doing great. And she'll wake up in an hour." I walked into the room. Paulette was asleep. Her face was white. If I didn't know better I would think that something went wrong and Carlisle came and saved her.  
I walked out to see the Cullen's coming in, and someone else. She was tall and had bronze hair and topaz eyes that had a green shine to them. She made me think of Edward.  
"Not true." She said to me. My eye's shot open. She… was…a…mind…reader. What the heck! She's his female clone! "No I'm not. Glitter cookies." She twitched. I scooted over in the other direction.  
"Hi, are you with the Cullen's?"  
"Yeah I'm new. They just 'adopted' me" I heard a rustling from the other side of the room and saw Paulette slowly waking up.  
"Paulette!" I ran over to her. Her eyes were tired and happy.  
"Can I see her?" Jacob came over and gave her the baby. A tear started to slowly make its way down her cheek. "She's beautiful." She had emerald green eyes and light brown hair, her skin was tan. She looked like her mother.  
She kissed her baby's small fore head and let the tears fall down her cheeks…

**EW, shortness. Anyways, time for the depressing chapter… just don't hate me for what could actually happen! Okay? Good…**

**Addison pov  
**I can't believe how young girls are becoming when they become mothers. And this case, either the baby dies or the mother. I made the incision. I kept trying to keep calm. I started to cut the baby's cord. So far so good.  
"Get the baby stable. After the trauma it could go into cardiac arrest." I went back to the girl, I just can't keep calm with her. I started to stitch her up. Then her heart rate started to go down. "Hurry, I need the paddles, charge to 350. Clear," I pressed the paddles to her chest and she reacted, her heart started again, but barely. "Get her stitched up, she can't die this young." I walked over to the baby who was barely making it either.

**Hpov**  
the doctor came out after a while, she didn't look to hopeful.  
"I'm so sorry, she didn't make it." Her head was bowed.  
"What about the baby?" I asked. She looked up.  
"She made it, you can see her if you want." Jacob nodded and walked out to see his daughter. I sat there my head empty but on thought. Carlisle, he can help.  
"Why does Carlisle need to help?" Edward and what looked like his twin walked up. They saw the tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"She's dead, or almost." My southern voice was frail and weak. Carlisle went in the OR after he heard this. After an hour he can out. Screaming was heard from the OR.  
"This can't be happening." The doctor went back in. we all stayed there for those three painful days. Then the silence came. Nothing could have saved her.

**I want to tell you all to wait till marriage before having sex; it can lead to getting a STD, or worse, a teen pregnancy. So I advise you don't be like Paulette. Wait, and don't hurt yourself.**


	14. The End

**This is the sugar coated, so, prepare for the worst**.

Ppov

I held my daughter and watched her as she woke up from a nap. Her dark eyes looked like her fathers.  
"Hey, Jacob. You want to hold her?"  
"Sure." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. My eyes felt heavy as my dad and step family came in.  
"Hi, daddy." I said sleepily. My step sister sat next to Jake and watched the baby open her eyes.  
"Hi, baby girl. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired, hungry, and more tired." I laughed weakly.  
"I'll talk to the nurse about getting you something to eat."  
"Thanks, dad." I closed my eyes and listened to them talking as I gently fell to sleep.  
"I think you'll be a good father, Jacob." My step sister, Hannah, said. "If she still loves you after what you did to her you'll be a good father."  
"Hannah, be nice." My step mom said. "But you will be a good father, Paulette loves you. And that's enough for you to be part of the family." Christen was a good mom, and I better prep talk talker.  
"I think she'll be tired for a long time." Henry said. My step brother.  
"Well, yeah. She just had a baby."  
"Stop talking about me when you _think _I'm asleep." Hannah gasped.  
"Sorry, sweet heart. You get some sleep."  
"So you can keep talking about me." I said jokingly.  
"_Never,"_ Hannah said.

**Sorry but it's time for the truth now.**

Hpov

She was just laying there, dead. Tears fell down my cheeks. She was the only girl who got me. The only friend I had since I came here from Texas because I sounded funny to the kids. Jacob was holding his daughter who was cooing. She had her mother's nose.  
"You'll be a good father. Or I'll track you down and-"  
"I know, you already gave me that speech." I could see how heartbroken he was. His usual happy aura was gone; his eyes were hard and cold when he wasn't looking at his daughter. This is what was killing me. He was so happy and excited when we were waiting and then when he saw his daughter he was dead inside, like he couldn't bear to see her without her mother.  
"We're killing each other."

**Please be safe and have the safest sex, none. I don't want anyone to be a teenage mother or die in child birth. So please be good and wait till your married, and don't let some idiot boy talk you into it. And if you do get pregnant (please don't even think about it!) make him pay child support. And all you boy who are reading this, YOU WILL PAY! But please don't, please, please don't. I love you all. Don't get pregnant.**


End file.
